Waking up to love
by gatorgirl2008
Summary: Sequel to Nightto Remember. How Calzone spend the morning after eating pizza in bed


Callie awoke with a grin. All of her memories from the night before brought a beaming happiness back to her as she closed her eyes again. 'Can this be real?' She turned slowly and smiled at the back of Arizona's head, her hair splayed all over the pillow. 'I'm the luckiest woman in the entire world.' She heard Arizona take in a deep breath and let it out, shifting in her sleep. She just admired Arizona, relaxing completely with a smile.

She reached her hand out and touched Arizona's back softly, tracing her fingers down. As Arizona shifted under the gentle touch, Callie felt the muscles in her back reacting to the caress. She moved over the blonde quietly and kissed her back softly, smiling as Arizona shifted again, this time turning her head towards Callie.

The brunette didn't stop. Gently up and down the length of Arizona's back, her fingers touching the soft skin.

Arizona awoke to the touch, so soft it felt like a tickle. She smiled when she looked up to Callie's expression. "Hey," she said sleepily.

Callie placed her whole hand onto Arizona''s back and looked into her girlfriend's deep blue eyes. "Morning beautiful."

Arizona's smile multiplied as she closed her eyes and took another deep breath in, "Oh my god ... last night ..."

Callie chuckled at her gleeful expression. "I know, Ari. It was amazing."

"Ahhh!" Arizona giggled, hiding her head in the pillow and rolling over so that she could curl up and hide against Callie's chest. "I still can't believe how good it was," Arizona mumbled.

Callie chuckled and held her there, kissing her hair, "Well, I'm gonna jump in the shower quickly, unless you want to go first."

"Ooh," Arizona smiled, bringing her head up, "But we can shower together, right?"

Callie chuckled, "We could."

"Oh my god! That's super! Let's shower together!" Arizona giggled, reaching her hands up to touch Callie's sides. Her touch moved around to her back, roaming over the toned structure of the brunette's body.

"I would love to," Callie smiled, combing her hands through Arizona's hair.

Arizona rolled so that she was on top of the brunette, straddling her as she placed her hands on Callie's chest with a smile, "I can't wait to see you all wet ... mmm ..."

Callie watched her bite her lower lip, eyes ogling her body. She moved her hands to Arizona''s ass, gently kneading it as Arizona leaned in again and caught her lips in another kiss.

"Ahh ... let's shower now so I can do it all over again," Arizona smiled, getting off of her. "I really wanna do that again, Calliope."

The brunette smiled, feeling exactly the same way, "You have no idea."

"Woohoo," Arizona giggled, running into the bathroom.

Callie sat up with a smile, shaking her head as she mumbled to herself, "My girlfriend is definitely McPerky."

She got up and walked into the bathroom behind Arizona, enjoying the blonde's energy. "So .all rested then?" she whispered into Arizona's ear from behind.

"Mmm yes," Arizona nodded, opening the shower door and stepping in as she looked back to Callie, "I guess I'll just have to shower all alone ... with my wet dripping body-"

"Move over," Callie chuckled, "I'm not letting you shower alone."

They both stepped in and closed the shower door before Callie turned the water on. It came out cold at first and Callie got Arizona's feet wet, hearing her scream at the temperature. Callie chuckled and Arizona grabbed it, spraying Callie's legs, hearing the brunette scream in return.

Finally the water started to warm, but they hadn't stopped their mini battle. Back and forth, they were trying to get each other back until it was coming out hot and they were both still laughing.

"I'm all cold now," Arizona pouted, wrapping her own arms around her body.

"Aww," Callie chuckled, backing up to let the water pour over her body. It felt soothing and comforting. She held her arms out toArizona , "Come on here Ari, it's nice. I'll warm you up."

"I don't know if I trust you on that," Arizona mumbled with a smile, inching her way over.

When she felt the hot water, she let out a deep breath and stepped right in beside Callie , enjoying the sudden warmth. Her chills had quickly disappeared.

"Why didn't we just wait until it was warm?" Arizona chuckled, tilting her hair to get it wet too.

"Because then I couldn't warm you up,"Callie smirked, reaching her arm down to feel up Arizona' leg to her ass.

"Do you have any idea how much I like you?" Callie asked with her eyes closed, letting her hands travel softly over Arizona's curves.

"Is it close to how much I like you?" Arizona grinned, turning slowly to face Callie. Her eyes lit up when she watched the water cascade over Callie's shoulders and over her breasts. Arizona brought her hands up and followed the path of water with her hands.

Callie tickled Arizona''s bottom lip with her tongue and parted her lips with ease. Her tongue slid along Arizona's and the two of them fought for dominance. The minute Callie's thumbs grazed her nipples her control was lost and Arizona moaned into her mouth.

Callie trailed her lips across Arizona's jaw and pinched her erect nipples receiving a throaty groan from the blonde in return. Arizona's hips bucked into Callie's thigh and her hands skimmed across the expanse of her back. "Calliope " Arizona panted. Callie smiled against her neck and laved her pulse point before nipping at her collar bone.

She continued further down and finally took a nipple into her mouth causing Arizona to bite down on her lower lip moaning loudly. Her hand tangled in Callie's wet hair and she held her to her chest. "God Calliope" she sighed. Callie dragged her nails along Arizona's thighs and they automatically parted on their own.

Callie took Arizona's hands and intertwined their fingers lifting her hands above her head. She pressed her entire body against Arizona's. Breast to breast, hip to hip, thigh to thigh, and she rolled her hips. Arizona moaned. loudly

Callie licked a path from her collar bone up to her ear gathering droplets of water as she went.

Arizona struggled to breathe properly and just panted out. "Calliope".

Callie slid one hand down over Arizona's torso, grazing her nipples and then teasing around her waistline. Her finger tips danced over Arizona's skin and she scratched her nails lightly over her mound. Arizona's hips bucked into her hand.

"Please Calliope " Arizona moaned. Callie kissed down her neck and attached her lips to her pulse point. She sucked and ran her tongue over the skin pulsing beneath the skilled muscle. She glided her fingers through Arizona's sex and nibbled at her neck. "Fuck"Arizona moaned and pulled a leg up to wrap around Callie's waist.

Callie backed her into the wall to keep her steady and pulled her other leg around her waist. Callie flicked her clit teasingly and before Arizona could ask for anything she entered her with two long fingers making her gasp. Arizona's head fell back against the tiles and Callie devoured her neck and shoulders with her mouth while her fingers played Arizona like a finely tuned instrument.

Callie rubbed her thumb in small circles over Arizona's clit and added a third finger. Callie moved back to Arizona's lips and took her bottom one between her teeth nipping and pulling at it as she curled her fingers and moved her thumb feverishly. Arizona threw her hand against the glass of the shower leaving a handprint.

Callie thrust once more and bit down hard on her lip. Arizona screamed her name and her hips moved wildly against Callie's hand. She stiffened and felt the heat from her belly spread outward to her limbs. She slumped against Callie and shut her eyes running her hands through her hair.

Callie kissed her forehead and carefully unhooked her legs letting them down easy. Once they were down Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck and she stood there holding her lover letting her catch her breath.."Are you warm now " Callie asked with a wicked smile. All Arizona could do was nod.

After a few minutes once Arizona had recovered her breath she saw Callie looking thoughtful. " What are you thinking Calliope". Callie pretended to look serious " Hmmm just wondering what to have for breakfast , pancakes or a second helping of you".


End file.
